Child Story
Cast: * Sheriff Woody - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Buzz Lightyear - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Mr. Potato Head - Brock (Pokemon) * Slinky - Clemont (Pokemon) * Rex - Wreck it Ralph * Hamm - Rex Acient (Dinosaur King) * Bo Peep - Serena (Pokemon) * Andy - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Molly - Bink (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mrs. Davis - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sid Phillips - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Hannah Phillips - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Movie Detective) * Scud - Himself Quotes: * Ash Ketchum: Listen, LightSnack, you stay away from Dale. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from * Max Taylor: What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? * Ash Ketchum: And another thing-- Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! * Max Taylor: Are you saying you want a lodge of complaint with Star Command?! * Ash Ketchum: Oh, okay. Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? * Max Taylor: Don't even think about it, Cowboy. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Pushes his Helmet Open) * (Max Gasps, Choking) * Max Taylor: The air isn't toxic. How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets. * Ash Ketchum: You actually think you the Max Taylor? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey, guys, look. It's the real Max Taylor. * Max Taylor: You're mocking me, aren't you? * Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, no. No-no-no-no-no. Max, look! An Alien! * Max Taylor: Where? * (Ash Laughs) * Ash Ketchum: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! * Dr. Buford Bubbles: Olivia, Jeannie's all better now. * (Olivia Screams) Mom! Mom! * Dr. Buford Bubbles (off screen): She's lying! (on-screen) Whatever she says it's not true! * Dr. Buford Bubbles: Where are your rebel friends now? (Sinister Laugh) * Ash Ketchum: From now on, you must take good care of your children. Because if you don't, we'll find out Buford. We children can see everything. So place nice. * (Dr. Buford Bubbles Screams Running Inside) Trivia: * Like Eli Wages' movie-spoof Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style), this is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Sheriff Woody Max Taylor-0.jpg|Max Taylor as Buzz Lightyear Brock in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Brock as Mr. Potato Head Clemont in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Clemont as Slinky Dog Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Rex Rex Owen.jpg|Rex Owen as Hamm Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Andy Davis Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Mrs. Davis Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink as Baby Molly Davis Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles Sid Phillips Olivia .jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Hannah Scud-0.jpg|Scud as Himself Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Ooglyeye Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof